The Honeymoon's Over
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: So... A bad attempt at their honeymoon and the aftermath of Mad-Eye's death. And after all that... It's horrible. haha Leave me a review?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**My awkward attempt at this sort of stuff. Please forgive my fail.**_

He took her hand as they reached the door of their apartment. They closed the door and Remus removed his jacket.

"So, you're now Mrs Lupin." Remus said.

"That I am." Tonks said, kicking her shoes off in the front hallway and walking toward him.

"I still can't believe you wore a dress." Remus said, stroking the fabric covering her arms.

"I'll let you take it off of me." Tonks murmured in his ear, wrapping her arms around him.

"Only if I have permission." Remus said, leading her to the bedroom.

He started fiddling with the buttons that went all the way down the back of the dress and pulled the sleeves down, kissing her shoulders. She turned to face him.

"I've never done this." She admitted.

"Really?" Remus asked, looking down at her.

She nodded. "I almost did when I was dating Charlie, but we didn't go through with it."

"I'll go easy with you, alright?" Remus said. "You do know the first time can hurt, right?"

"I know." Tonks said. "I trust you completely."

He pulled the dress off of her completely, and lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed. He removed his own pants and shirt, and moved toward Tonks. He caressed her cheek and their lips met.

He slowly pushed her legs apart and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

She nodded, her arms around his neck.

He pushed into her, and she winced slightly, causing him to stop. When she pressed back against him, he pulled out and pushed back into her, and she gasped lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter as he continued moving into her. She met each of his thrusts with a quiet moan. He moaned as he felt her hit her climax, her back arched slightly off the bed holding him. With an low groan he came, burying his face into her hair biting down by her ear.

He gently kissed her and he pulled out, causing her to groan. He moved her under the covers before lying next to her, pulling her close.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I am perfect." She said quietly, moving to lay on his chest.

Remus wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

* * *

_"Mad-Eye's dead."_

Tonks was curled up in bed, Remus fast asleep next to her. Something wasn't right. Nothing with that night was right. Tonks was feeling sick to her stomach. Whether it had to do with Mad-Eye dying or the fact she hadn't eaten much, she couldn't tell.

She couldn't cry, but she felt she needed to.

She rose quickly, the sick feeling overwhelming. She got into the bathroom in time to throw up.

"Dora?" Remus called. "Are you okay?"

She had no idea he had heard her leave. He had been sleeping. But, with Full Moon in three days, she shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm fine, Remus." She said.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Might just be the flu." Tonks said. Her mind went blank as she said it. The flu. What a lie. "Remus, can you come in here?" She asked.

He slowly opened the door and knelt next to her. "What is it?" He asked.

"Is it possible I could be pregnant?" She asked, looking at him. "I mean, it's been a few weeks since we did it the first time, and I can't remember if we used protection of any kind."

Remus inhaled. "We didn't." He said. "So, there's a chance."

Tonks stared at him. "During a war?" She asked.

"It's possible any time, Dora." Remus said, grinning slightly.

"I know that. But, Remus, we're in the middle of a war!"

"Maybe you aren't pregnant." Remus said. "We'll go by the Muggle store on the corner tomorrow and get one of the Muggle tests. Okay?"

Tonks nodded.

"Now, let's get you back to bed." Remus said, standing and helping her up. Tonks cleaned up her mess quickly and Remus led her to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dislcaimer: Not mine. Sadly. I do not own Harry Potter. Boo.**_

_**(Skipping time. haha I'll be doing that a lot.)**_

_****_"Remus, Nymphadora, are you two okay?" Molly asked, approaching them. "You seem distant tonight. And Dora, dear, you seem different."

"We're fine, Molly. Really." Tonks said.

"What's going on?" She asked, sitting on Remus' other side.

"Dora's pregnant." Remus said.

"Bad timing." Molly said.

"Very." Tonks said.

"Listen. The Order can set up charms for you two. They did it for me during the first war." Molly said. "Don't worry so much." Molly patted Remus' shoulder and disappeared off into the crowd.

"She's right, Nymphadora. Now, wife. Will you dance with me?" He asked, standing.

She smiled and took his hand. She felt tired as she leaned her head on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head held her close to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and he did the same. Tonks caught a glimpse of Hermione and Ron dancing almost the same way and Harry was watching Ginny dance with Lee Jordan.

**_"__The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"**

Barely a minute later, panic started. Remus and Tonks pulled their wands out, casting protection charms. It only lasted minutes. Guests had Apparated to safety, taking non magical relatives with them. Death Eaters forced the rest of the Order into a small group.

"We want to know where Potter is." A Death Eater said. "And we want you to tell us."

"We wouldn't know." Tonks said. "None of us has heard from him for a few weeks."

"Really, girl?" Greyback said, stepping away from the group of Death Eaters and pulling Tonks up. "We know about you Order lot moving him from his Aunt and Uncle's. Where did he go?"

"We don't know. Took off." Tonks said.

Greyback tightened his grip on her hair. "And how do we know you're not lying?"

"Because. If he had been here at least once, Ron wouldn't be." Tonks said.

"I don't see the youngest Weasley here." A Death Eater said.

"Top bedroom of the house. Has Spattergroit." Arthur said.

"Go check!" Greyback snapped. "What about Miss Granger, if you know so much?"

"Haven't heard from her." Tonks said.

"Lies." Greyback said.

"The boy was there." A Death Eater said.

Greyback eyed Tonks. He punched her in the stomach. "We're done with this one." He said, letting her fall.

Tonks felt like she'd throw up. The pain from him punching her spread slowly. She barely registered him moving onto questioning Fleur. He questioned each person in turn, injuring them in one way or another when he was finished.

Tonks stayed where she had landed, curled up on the ground, willing the pain away.

"Dora, they've gone." Remus said, kneeling down by her. "Are you okay?"

She managed to shake her head.

"Remus, bring her inside. We shouldn't linger long outside." Molly said.

Remus lifted Tonks up and brought her inside the house. Molly made him put her on one of the couches. Fleur was on the other, with Bill trying to heal the wound on her head.

Molly leaned over Tonks.

"Does it hurt? Still?" Molly asked.

Tonks nodded.

"We should all stay here in the Burrow until we find something out." Arthur said. "We can figure out safe houses and protection charms tomorrow."

Molly straightened up and nodded. " Charlie, you'll stay in Ron's room. Dora and Remus, you'll stay in Percy's. Bill and Fleur, you're in Bill's room. Ginny, your room obviously. Gabrielle, we'll give you Charlie's. And Fred and George, your own room."

"Fleur, where did Mama and Papa go?" Gabrielle asked.

"With Madame Maxine. They'll be fine." Fleur reassured her.

* * *

Remus knocked on the door. Andromeda answered a few seconds later.

"Well, it could only really be you. Otherwise you would have not been able to make it in here. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Dora." Remus said. "Please."

"Why? So you can leave again?" A voice asked. Remus looked at her. She was starting to show. She wasn't very big, but she was showing and it was noticeable.

"I want to apologize." Remus said. "I love you."

Remus barely registered her moving when she was in his arms.

"I wouldn't have been able to handle it." She said, hugging him. "I couldn't be a single mother."

"You won't be." He said. "I'm so sorry."

Andromeda sighed. "You are too quick to forgive, Nymphadora." She scolded. "But, Remus?"

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"Welcome home, I guess. And if you even try leaving Nymphadora again, I will hunt you down." Andromeda said. "Goodnight."

* * *

She sat on the couch beside her mother.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Tonks asked, breaking the silence.

"No, baby girl. He's not." Andromeda said, taking a shuddering breath.

Tonks leaned against her mother, who wrapped her arms around her. Tonks felt tears leak down her cheeks. "Mum, why did it have to be him?"

"Nymphadora, the universe is cruel." Andromeda said. "But you're still here, and Remus is still here, and the baby's healthy so far, so we've still got that."

"I'm scared." Tonks admitted.

"Why?" Andromeda asked, brushing her hair out of her daughter's face.

"Everything. First Mad-Eye dies, then I'm pregnant, and now Dad's gone." Tonks said, as Andromeda wiped the tears off Tonks' cheek.

"Don't worry, sweet." Andromeda said.

"I'm more scared for the next few weeks. What if I go into labour on Full Moon?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to have the baby before the next moon." Andromeda said.

"How can you be sure?" Tonks asked.

"I just have a feeling, Nymphadora." Andromeda said.

* * *

It was too early to even think about being awake. Or was it too late? She didn't know the time, and didn't feel like looking at the clock. Tonks was uncomfortable again, so she assumed that's why she was awake. She was so tired of being pregnant. Molly had said it was the greatest thing, but Tonks wasn't seeing what was so great about all the weight, back pains or anything about pregnancy.

Tonks moved closer to Remus, who wrapped his arm around her in his sleep. Her back was hurting badly right now, but she couldn't move to get comfortable because there was no comfort anymore.

The pain faded after a minute or so, only to return a few minutes later.

It spread to her abdomen and she realised why she had woken up. She was going into labour. She turned on the bedside lamp so she could see properly.

"Remus." She said, sitting up and facing him.

"Mmm?" Remus asked sleepily.

"The baby's coming." She said.

Remus was awake instantly. "For sure?" He asked.

Tonks nodded.

"Wake up your mother, I'll go get the Healer." Remus said, standing up and grabbing his wand. "Has your water broken yet?"

Tonks shook her head.

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Remus said, kissing her cheek. "Wake your Mum up. She'd kill us if she missed it."

Remus disappeared from the bedroom as Tonks rose. Another wave of pain hit her, and she grabbed the edge of her bed. When it passed, she made her way to the room her mother had shared with her father.

She opened the door and made her way to her mother's bed.

"Mum." She said, placing a hand on her mother's shoulder.

Andromeda jolted awake. "Nymphadora? Is everything okay?" She asked, sitting up.

"I'm in labour." Tonks said.

"What?" Andromeda asked, pushing her blankets back. "Where's Remus?"

"Getting the Healer." Tonks said.

"Alright. Let's get you laying down and get you ready." Andromeda said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her back to her room.

She changed the sheets quickly, and got Tonks laying down and comfortable(as comfortable as she could be).

Remus returned a few minutes after Tonks' water broke.

The Healer examined Tonks and gave her a potion that would help with the pain.

Remus took her hand while Andromeda kept wiping her forehead with a cold cloth.

"Okay. It's time for you to start pushing." The Healer said. "I want you to push with the next contraction."

The next contraction hit her and she tried to muster the energy. Pain shot through her and she felt a scream escape her throat.

"You're doing great, Dora." Remus murmured.

The contraction ended and Tonks tried catching her breath. She barely had time before the next one hit and she was back into the same painful attempt to push. Finally the contraction ended.

"You're almost there." The Healer said. "Push again. This should do it."

Tonks hadn't realised she had been pushing at all. It all felt like a painful attempt that did nothing. She pushed again, screaming at the pain.

"You're almost there, Nymphadora." Remus murmured in her ear.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped at him. "This is your fault!"

"I know." Remus murmured. "But you're doing great. You're almost done."

"I will kill you, Remus Lupin." She growled out between cries.

"One last push." The Healer said.

"You said that last time." Tonks said tiredly. She didn't want to have to push again, but the pain was pretty much forcing her to. She screamed, the pain feeling worse than the others. A small cry filled the room as Tonks' final scream faded.

"It's a boy." The Healer said, doing a quick examination of the newborn before handing him to Tonks and cleaning Tonks up.

"You did great." Remus said, kissing Tonks on the forehead.

"I'm sorry." Tonks said.

"For what?" Remus asked.

"For saying I would kill you." Tonks said.

"I'll get him cleaned up now." The Healer said, taking the baby from Tonks.

"Let's get you into clean clothes and a clean bed." Andromeda said, handing her a dressing robe. Tonks slowly stood and pulled the robe on. Remus sat on the floor with Tonks in his lap while Andromeda quickly changed the bed sheets back to the sheets that had been on there originally.

Remus lifted Tonks and set her back on the bed and pulled the covers over her as the Healer returned with the baby.

"He's healthy." The Healer said.

"Any sign of Lycanthropy?" Remus asked. "Or will we only know on a Full Moon?"

"It would be detectable at birth. He shows no signs." The Healer said.

Remus smiled and kissed Tonks.

"I told you, Remus." Tonks said quietly.

"We should let her rest." Andromeda said.

"Wait." Tonks said. "We need to name him."

"How about after your father?" Remus asked. "Teddy Lupin."

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Tonks said.

Remus kissed her. "I'll sleep on the couch so you can rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Andromeda left with the Healer to show the Healer off, and Remus put Teddy into the small crib next to the bed. Andromeda had suggested it for the first couple of nights and then Teddy would be in the nursery.

Tonks felt herself drift off to sleep almost immediately.

She was standing in a field. It was odd, she didn't recognise the field. It was really bright, and there were demolished buildings in the distance.

"Nymphie!" A voice called from behind her.

She spun around and found herself face to face with her father, Sirius and Mad-Eye.

"What's going on?" She asked. "You're all dead... Where am I?"

"It's just a dream. We can do that. Interfere with dreams. Kind of fun." Sirius said. "We feel it'd be the right thing to do to interfere with your dreamless sleep and tell you we're proud of you. I am, anyway. Congrats on the kid."

Tonks found herself in her father's arms. "You named him for me?" Ted asked. "Thank you. I love you, Dora. You and your mother are so strong."

"Dad. Can I ask you something?" Tonks asked, pulling back from his hug.

"Anything." Ted said.

"How did they kill you?" She asked.

"Slit throat." Ted said. "I didn't see it coming."

"You have to survive this war." Mad-Eye said. "For the kid. He'll need you. May need Remus too, but kids almost always need their mother somewhat more."

"Why did you guys die?" Tonks asked.

"That's part of a war." Sirius said. "We have to go now. You've now been asleep for close to 3 hours. Remus will come check on you."

"Wait. 3 hours?" She asked.

"Time flies quickly." Ted said. "Bye, sweetie."

She was hugged by each one and then blackness closed in on her again.

"Dora?" Remus was saying.

"Hmm?" Tonks asked, opening her eyes.

"Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep." Remus said.

"I had a dream." Tonks said.

"About what?" Remus asked, sitting by her feet.

"It wasn't really a dream, though. Sirius, Dad and Mad-Eye came to talk to me." Tonks said.

Remus moved closer to her and hugged her. "I don't think you're thinking straight." Remus said. "It must have been a dream, Nymphadora. You hoping they could tell you what you wanted to hear from them."

"It wasn't like that." Tonks insisted. "They were there. They really spoke to me."

"You should get more sleep. I only woke you up to feed Teddy." Remus said, handing Teddy to her.


End file.
